clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Evanf
more admins Umm. No. Blocking the bureaucrat so you can promote another user is not really going to work. And I'm not willing to promote another user to bureaucrat while one is still somewhat active and responds to talk page messages. I recommend you just ask him to do the promotion again. You may want to go ahead and set up a community page about it as well while you are at it. If he doesn't respond then we can promote another user to admin for you. I'm sorry for the hassle of it, but ultimately he is still the bureaucrat. On a side note, I talked to the guy who activates the spotlights and yours should be live by tomorrow. -- Wendy (talk) 04:33, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I'll keep my eyes out. Claws Bane 14:57, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Badges Wouldn't it be nice to have badges because when wikia contributors see badges they will join the wiki.Clonetrooper3434 17:12, December 28, 2011 (UTC)CT3434 Evanf, I want to know how to change my signature to be the same green on all wikis, it looks so cool. If you could get back to me soon, that would be great. Thanks! By the way, if you want to help on my wiki (I need editors REALLY bad, this is the link: http://clone.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Wiki. At least just check it out) Legoclones (Communication Systems) 21:06, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Wookieepedia I've been noticing that many of the pages you've created are completed copied from Wookieepedia, I know you're supposed to be an administrator but there still is a clear policy against it is there not? What gives?Darkseid253 01:14, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : I noticed the same thing just recently, Evanf, specifically with articles like Tryla. The whole History section is copied and formatted just like Wookieepedia. You are one of the major contributors of this wiki, so you do have the right to remove a policy with proper support, but for now please be careful. TVLwriter 16:17, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: School Actually, I do have school, but I find time during and in between classes to check the wiki and make small edits every so often on my laptop. Bane7670 17:47, January 30, 2012 (UTC) clone trooperjessy He has violated the image policy multiple times. If you want solid evidence, take a look at the links I put on Clonefanatic's talk page. Specifically he aligned images so that they severely interfered with article text and added many images that were too similar. We have given him many chances and told him to review the rules on the image policy, which covers about everything regarding the do's and dont's of image adding, but he still did not learn from his mistakes. TVLwriter 03:19, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi. I am not new but I have made my own wiki. It is http://clonewarsarchives.wikia.com/?redirect=no and you might like it if you contribute to it. Happy edditing, A1r2c3he5r 22:37, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Offoring an image I am offering an image of a clone trooper with lightning marks on it. Message Wall We should also allow our other editors to make these decisions. I have set up a place to vote here. TVLwriter 01:31, February 4, 2012 (UTC)